


[Podfic] Thicker Than Water

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, girl!Dean, kink: menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Edwardina's fic "Thicker Than Water."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary and Warnings:</strong> Dean's got cramps, and Sam knows just what to do for him. (PWP, genderswap, and... menstrual kink, so... possible squick. Man, don't read this if such a concept squicks you).”</p><p><strong>File Length:</strong> 00:27:07 || 15.6MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10941) by Edwardina. 



**Title:** [Thicker Than Water](http://valiant.livejournal.com/37641.html)  
 **Author:** Edwardina (valiant)  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary and Warnings:** Dean's got cramps, and Sam knows just what to do for him. (PWP, genderswap, and... menstrual kink, so... possible squick. Man, don't read this if such a concept squicks you).”

 **File Length:** 00:27:07 || 15.6MB  
 **Download:** archive link - [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thicker-than-water-0)

To listen to a streaming version of this fic, [click here.](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20mp3.mp3)

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/905751.html).


End file.
